rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Survivor 2015
Mr. Survivor 2015 was the second annual edition of the RHAP-sponsored Mr. Survivor competition. It featured male contestants from Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: San Juan Del Sur going through a series of popular votes, interviews, and debates to be earn the title of "Mr. Survivor" and the Mr. Survivor belt. On February 24, Spencer Bledsoe was officially named Mr. Survivor. First Round: Popular Vote The voting was open for the first round from January 18 until January 24, 2014. Over 8000 ballots were cast in that week. On January 27, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 3 were revealed with Rob, Andrea Boehlke, and official vote tabulator Curt Clark.The LIVE Mr. Survivor 2015 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Like Miss Survivor 2014, the three chose to reveal the bottom five contestants in no particular order. Note: The Top 3 and bottom 5 is listed in alphabetical order by first name. Top Three: Jeremy Collins, Spencer Bledsoe, Tony Vlachos 4. Jon Misch - 1,660 votes 5. Reed Kelly - 1,550 votes 6. Jeremiah Wood - 1,301 votes 7. Woo Hwang - 1230 votes 8. Keith Nale - 1092 votes 9. Josh Canfield - 1090 votes 10. LJ McKanas - 1040 votes 11. Brice Johnston - 1022 votes 12. Drew Christy - 652 votes 13. Garrett Adelstein - 405 votes 14. Wes Nale - 381 votes '''Bottom Five: '''Alec Christy, Cliff Robinson, Dale Wentworth, David Samson, John Rocker Second Round: Top 3 Interviews and Debate Tony's Interview - February 5Mr. Survivor 2015 Finalist Interview: Tony Vlachos In his interview, Tony talked about his family life and how busy he has been since Survivor aired. He stated that he accepted the nomination after seeing how much the fans wanted him in it. He had his bag of tricks with him but declined to reveal the contents, saving them for the upcoming debate. For his talent, Tony magically removed his own finger. Spencer's Interview - February 5Mr. Survivor Finalist Interview: Spencer Bledsoe In his interview, Spencer talked about being a huge fan of RHAP. He stated that he would be involved with RHAP regardless of whether he won or not. He talked about the Gilmore Girls podcast that he would host and also mentioned that he won the fan favorite after his season. For his talent, Spencer did numerous impressions of other Survivor players. Jeremy's Interview - February 7Mr. Survivor 2015 Finalist Interview: Jeremy Collins Jeremy talked about his reluctance to accept the nomination. He said that he did not want to accept unless Tony did. He wanted to go against the best. Rob and Jeremy talked about the Patriots Super Bowl win. For his talent, Jeremy showed off his flexibility by hitting himself in the head with what he claimed to be his own foot. Debate - February 17The LIVE 2015 Mr. Survivor Debate In a debate for the ages, the three finalists sparred on topics ranging from new twists in Survivor, to which Miss Survivor they would be backing. Spencer showed off his RHAP knowledge, Tony pulled things out of his bag of tricks, and Jeremy showed off his competitive, playful nature. Reaction Show For the first time in the history of Mr. Survivor, following the debate, Mike Bloom, Jessica Liese, and Haley Strong got together to record a reaction show. They covered the campaigns run by the men up to and including the debate.http://robhasawebsite.com/mr-survivor-debate-reaction-show/ Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting opened Monday, February 16 and ran until Saturday, February 21. The final results were announced on February 24.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2015 in our Final Results Show At the end of the day, Tony was announced as the second runner-up with 22% of the 9365 votes cast, and Spencer was officially crowned Mr. Survivor with 46.7%, leaving Jeremy as the runner up with 30.8% of the votes. Rob officially gave the Mr. Survivor belt to Spencer on March 11, 2015.Crowning Spencer Other Facts *Spencer created two of his own videos for the competition.Spencer You Tube Channel He also created at least one campaign video with Tasha Fox that was subsequently deleted. *After the final votes were tallied, Curt Clark revealed that Jeremy, who had come in third in the original round of voting, passed Tony and closed the gap following his strong showing in the debate. References External Links *RHAP's Mr. Survivor 2015 YouTube playlist